


Vignettes of Beleriand: The Giant Vampire Bat Problem

by Anna_Wing



Series: Vignettes of Beleriand [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wing/pseuds/Anna_Wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Celegorm and Curufin consider military matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignettes of Beleriand: The Giant Vampire Bat Problem

Curufin looked at the rough sketch doubtfully. "I'm not at all sure that this is entirely conceptually sound, Celegorm."

His brother huffed impatiently, not unlike one of his own hounds. There were times, Curufin reflected, when Celegorm's identification with the hunt was a little unnerving. If he decided that something was Appropriate Prey, there was no holding him. It would get him into serious trouble one day, given the Enemy's fondness for exotic monsters. Curufin had refused to allow mounted wargs' heads in the refectory and the tentacled thing from Nan Gorgoroth had fortunately dissolved into nasty muck before Celegorm could get its carcass home. Aglon Gorge was a fortress, yes, but they were not Sindar barbarians yet. This idea, however...

"I realise that the problem is a real one", he said in a placatory tone. "We have no aerial intelligence beyond what the Eagles condescend to dribble to us and the Enemy has a free view of our dispositions. But..."

"Exactly!" said Celegorm. His golden hair was practically standing on end with excitement; it made him look distressingly like one of their mongrel cousins.

"Those bloody bats fly too high for flame-throwers and too fast for catapults. We need to get them down within range!"

His brother sighed. "Yes, I know. It's not a bad idea in itself, I like the idea of the net-throwing arrows, but really, we can't stake our own people out on the walls as bait. It would be unethical."

Celegorm drooped a little. "Even if they were volunteers...I suppose not." He brightened. "We could use Secondborn!"

Curufin considered this, nodded thoughtfully and made a note on the sketch. "That might do. They're cheaper than cows, definitely. Just make sure that no-one tells Finrod."


End file.
